Waiting
by gl22
Summary: Hinata, at 89 years old, look back on some pictures. She, Tenten, and Sasuke are the last of Konoha 12 alive. Everyone sits around her as she is at her limit. Little did she know, up there were people waiting for them. * Summary sucks * One-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I dont own Naruto.**

**A/N: I just wanted to see how writing this would turn out. I got this idea for awhile but I was like... should I? but i did and here it is. Please tell me how it is & review :D thanks. I've fixed & changed this story a bit :D**

* * *

Eighty-nine years old Hinata sat on her bed thinking back on memories as she looked through photos. Naruto had left her a year ago and joined their friends in paradise. The only ones left of Konoha Twelve were Tenten, Sasuke, and herself. Konoha Twelve and their partners have been living together at the Namikaze and Uchiha estates, since they were next to eachother they were combined. The estates were full of children. Tenten and Neji had six children, four boys and two girls. All of them were holders of the byakugan. Three of the boys and one of the girl had Neji's protectiveness and the 'Hyuuga stare' while the others were like Tenten. They had the byakugan but are also into weapons. Sasuke and Sakura had ten boys and six girls, which Sasuke thought was good so the clan can be rebuilt and they all had the sharigan. All of them had Sasuke's black colored hair except one of his daughters who had pink hair. Lee and his wife from Whirlpool had two youthful boys. One of them was just like Lee while the other was quiet and smart like his mother. Kiba and his wife from Suna had two boys and one girl. All of them had a dog and have good senses. Shikamaru and Temari had one boy and three girls. The boy was just like Shikamaru in looks and attitude. His favorite word was 'troublesome' which he got from his dad too. The only thing different was he got Temari's blonde hair. The girls, however, were like Temari but with black straight hair. Sai and Ino had two girls, one can draw while the other had the mind transfer technique. Shino married a girl from Iwa and had two boys and one girl. They can all control bugs. Chouji married Ayame and had four boys who were just like Chouji, always eating. But Ayame didn't mind since she was a cook at her father's restaurant, Ichirakus. Last but not least, Hinata and Naruto had two boys and three girls, who all had the byakugan but some had pupil-less light blue eyes and the others had lavender. All of their children were now older than forty and had many kids.

Hinata smiled at her big family. They have all been through everything together since their academy days. Minato, Naruto and Hinata's eldest son, came into her room. He looks just like Naruto.

Minato smiled at his mother, "Hi mom. How're you feeling?"

Hinata smiled back, "Good *cough*"

"Do you want some tea?" Minato asked. Hinata nodded then he left to get her tea.

Hinata saw a photo of her in a purple kimono and Naruto in a black tux with a red dress shirt. She smiled as she thought back to that time.

**Flashback**

It was a hot sunny bright day in Konoha. Rookie Nine were twenty-five at the time and they were all going to the lake for a picnic and to swim. Throughout the years since Naruto was sixteen and fought Pein, he has thought about Hinata's confession. He felt bad about not answering because he didn't know of his feelings. He didn't know why he is nervous around her, or why his tummy felt funny when he sees her, or when he wants to listen to her laugh so he would always do dumb stuff or so much more. Boy, he really was dense. But not today. Well, actually he found out two months ago and was planning for today. Rookie Nine got to the park and the girls started setting the table while the boys sat near the lake.

"You still doing it dobe?" asked Sasuke. He had came back after the Fourth Great Ninja War.

Naruto smiled, "Yep. I never go back on my words." But inside he was thinking 'easier said then done' and was sweating like crazy. Everyone knew of his plan except Hinata.

"Hn."

"Foods done! Come eat boys!" yelled Sakura.

All the boys went to the table and started eating. Naruto finished first and excused himself to go use the bathroom.

"Whats wrong with Naruto?" Hinata asked. She hasn't stuttered for 3 years now when she and Naruto became closer.

"I don't know. Let him be. Im sure its nothing." Said Ino.

"Yeah, it might not be nothing serious," said Sai then he pulled out his book, "In here it says: When a friend is acting weird, he or she might be hiding something important. It is good to ask questions but do not over do it. If he or she does not want to tell, it may be personal."

"Ah," Hinata sighed, "So, I wonder what."

"Stupid Sai." muttered Sakura.

Naruto came back and when he got there he was in his bright orange trunks, "Lets go swimming!"

Everyone changed to their swimming gear and heading to the lake. Naruto was the first to jump in. Sakura pushed her boyfriend of a month, Sasuke, in the water but Sasuke pulled her in with him. Sai and Ino held hands and they walked into the cold water. Shikamaru was in his trunks under the shady tree and went to sleep. Chouji jumped in with a big splash that went all the way to Shikamaru by using his expansion jutsu. Shikamaru sighed and got up to go into the water for payback. Kiba and Akamaru jumped in the water after all the commotion. Shino, since he is a bug user, only put his legs in the water. Hinata didn't feel like going in the water so she sat with Shino.

"Hot day, huh?" asked Shino.

"Yep," Hinata nodded, "They're sure having a lot of fun." She said as she looked at her friends, but didn't see Naruto. Suddenly she was carried bridal style by strong arms. "eeeep"

The owner looked at her and smiled his foxy grin, "Hey, get ready to go into the water with me."

Hinata struggled to get off, "No Naruto! I don't want to. Its cold."

"Better than being hot. Man, now that im carrying you, you're hot!" Hinata blushed at this. She thought he meant her temperature but what she didn't know was Naruto actually meant she was hot, as in beautiful.

Suddenly there was a big splash and the rest of Rookie Nine looked at who did it. Naruto had jumped in with Hinata. Hinata came out and laughed while Naruto smiled. Then the boys of Rookie Nine laughed while the girls squealed.

They stayed at the lake until it was close to sunset. Hinata excused herself to change. She was the last one to change, which was good to Naruto so he can confirm his plan.

"Alright, everyone remember what they're doing?" Naruto asked. Everyone nodded, "Good. Okay time to put the plan into action. Let's go everyone." Everyone nodded and left except for Sakura.

Hinata came back five minutes later and noticed everyone gone.

"Wheres everyone?" She asked Sakura.

"They left already," said Sakura.

Hinata looked down, "Oh." She felt sad that even Naruto left.

Sakura looked at her and smiled, "Don't worry. Hey, someone came by and left this for you." She handed Hinata a little note.

Hinata read the note out loud, "Go to Yamanaka Flower Shop. – secrete admirer" then she looked at Sakura, "Who sent it?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me his name."

"Oh well, Im not going to go." Hinata said and was about to leave when Sakura stopped her.

"NO! You have to go!" she yelled, "I-I mean, you have to go. It'll be a disappoint to the man who did this. Think about his feelings Hina." Sakura said in a softer tone. She knew Hinata was super nice.

"Oh alright. Ill go now." Hinata said then left towards the flower shop.

'Phew, that was CLOSE.' Thought Sakura as she left home.

Hinata arrived at the flower shop three minutes later and saw Sai and Ino kissing.

"Ummm, excuse me…" Hinata said, feeling awkward.

Ino stopped kissing Sai and looked up, "Oh Hinata! Glad you came." She went inside and brought out a bouquet of lavender lilies and a note. "Here you go, someone bought these and gave me a note. He said to give it to you. I don't know why, but its sooooooo cute!"

Hinata grabbed the stuff and thanked her. As she was walking, she read the note. "Go to BBQ Grill." She sighed then went all the way to the bbq place, which was far from where the flower shop was.

When she got there, there stood Shikamaru and Chouji. Chouji held the note while Shikamaru held a bag.

"Here," Shikamaru sighed as he handed her the bag, "It was so troublesome to get Chouji to not eat it." Then he looked at Chouji, "Give her the note."

Chouji handed her the note and she read it, "Go to Ichiraku's." Hinata sighed again. It was all the way near the flower shop.

She thanked them and left. When she got there, she already knew who would be there. Naruto was outside waiting for her and when he saw her, he waved.

"Hey Hinata!"

"Hi." Hinata said tiredly.

Naruto looked at her, "Hey some guy gave me this and told me to give it to you." Naruto said as he handed her the note.

"Thanks." She said then read it, "Go to bath house."

When Hinata got to the bath house, there stood Shino and Kiba.

"Hey Hinata. Heres a note for you." Said Kiba giving her the note.

She read it out loud, "Use bath house to relax. I have planned something for you, but it'll take time." Hinata smiled then went into the bath house.

She came out fifteen minutes later and all her clothes were gone. What was there was a beautiful silky purple kimono with lavender designs of flowers. She put it on and went outside. Shino and Kiba were still there.

"Boy, girls sure do take long." Said Kiba.

Shino glared at him under his sunglasses, "Be quiet Kiba. Here Hinata, another note. Don't worry about your stuff, we took it to your home already."

Hinata took it and read it, "Go to the waterfall."

Hinata got to the waterfall five minutes later and was amazed at what she saw. There was candles decorated all around the waterfall and also four candles were decorated at each corner of a medium sized rug on the ground that can fit five people. In the middle of the rug was a picnic basket. Rose peddles were in the water and all around the rug. What made her really happy and smile was the man who came out with two champagne glasses and a champagne bottle. Naruto wore a red dress shirt under a black tux with black slacks. He walked towards Hinata and smiled.

"Hey, sit down with me?" He asked. Hinata nodded and they both went to sit.

Naruto and Hinata drank and ate the food Naruto cooked. Yes, he cooked it and there was no ramen. When they finished, Naruto went and sat closer to Hinata and held her hand. Hinata blushed at the contact.

"I know I'm not the smartest guy in the world, or the strongest, or the bravest, or whatever. I'm sorry Hinata." Naruto looked straight into her eyes, "You saved me from Pein all those years back and I still haven't replied to you. I was scared, I was a coward. I realized two months ago how I feel. I.. I love you Hinata. You save all the time. When you smile, it brings my day hope and happiness. When you laugh, I feel like im in heaven. When you're close to me, I just want you there next to me forever. I want to hold you, kiss you, hold your hand, take you to movies, go out and eat, play, have fun, I want to do everything with you." Then he kissed her cheek, "Would you be this knucklehead's girlfriend?"

Hinata gasped. She didn't know what to think, what to say. She dreamed of this for so long except this was better. "Naruto… I… I… I love you too. I always had and always will. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend. You're MY knucklehead." Naruto smiled and kissed her. She happily kissed back.

"I'm so happy," said Naruto.

"Me too, Naruto. But I have a question..."

"Yes?"

"Why did you buy BBQ pork if we were going to eat here?"

Naruto chuckled, "Umm," he scratched his cheek, "That was for Hanabi... She found out about my plan so I had to bribe her to not tell you."

"So you bribed her with food?" asked Hinata as she smiled.

Naruto smiled nervously, "Yeah, she told me to buy it and she wouldnt tell you."

The rest of Rookie Nine then came out and congratulated them. Sakura told Naruto and Hinata to stand up and pose. Naruto held onto Hinata's waist protectively as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Sakura then smiled as she took the picture.

**Flashback End**

Hinata smiled while tears were streaming down her face. Minato came back in and gave her tea. Along with Minato came Tenten, Sasuke and the rest of the children. Hinata drank her tea and laid down.

"You okay mom?" Asked Hitomi. Hitomi was Naruto and Hinata's second eldest child. They named her after Hinata's mother.

"Yeah." Hinata said while wiping her tears.

Tenten went beside her and held her hand. "Are you sure you're okay Hina?"

Hinata smiled at Tenten then at everyone, "I'm close to being with Naruto and everyone again. I can feel it. I can feel Naruto waiting for me."

Hinata's children started to cry and went to hug her while saying "mother, we love you."

Hinata hugged them back and smiled. She looked at the next photo and smiled. She then showed it to Sasuke and Tenten.

"Remember this?" she asked them.

It was a photo of Naruto punching a big guy in a club while Hinata stood there in the background shaking her head.

Sasuke smirked, "Of course. That dobe is so hot headed and protective."

"Yeah, he is," said Tenten.

Hinata smiled and nodded as she told everyone the story behind it.

**Flashback**

Rookie Nine were now thirty while Team Gai were thirty-one. Hinata and Naruto had been married for three years now. They had Minato already, but he was barely two. Minato was currently being taken care of by a babysitter. Sasuke and Sakura had been married for two years. Tenten and Neji had been dating for two years. Sai and Ino just got married last month. Lee still didn't have a girlfriend. Chouji and Ayame were dating for a year. Shino was gone for a mission to Iwa. Kiba has been dating a girl in Suna for five months. Shikamaru and Temari have been married for one year.

Konoha Twelve were going to the club with their partners. Lee went too even though he didn't have one, yet. Konoha Twelve got to the club at seven when it was dark. They all sat at a big round table and were all drinking alcohol.

There, Lee met a girl from Whirlpool. She was doing a mission and stopped by in Konoha. Lee and the girl really hit it off and soon they exchanged numbers. They all sat at around table that fit them all. Hinata needed to go use the bathroom so she excused herself and left. Naruto watched her leave like an overprotective dog watching their owner.

Some girls came up to the group and looked at the boys. "Hey cuties, wanna dance with us?" they asked and completely ignored the girls with them.

"Sorry girls, this man's taken." Said Sakura as she hugged Sasuke and showed her ring finger. The rest of the girls did the same and hugged their man.

The girls that came to them scoffed then noticed Naruto didn't have anyone clinging to him. One of the girls took this as her chance, "Hey what about you handsome." She said as she touched his chest.

Naruto pushed her away and looked at all of them, "Tch, me going to dance with girls like you? Sorry, im happily married and she is way better than all of you." He said as he showed them his ring finger, "And by the way, maybe if you drop the slutty-ness and act more womanly, maybe someone out there will take your offer." The guys nodded as the girls laughed. The group that came screamed in anger and stormed off.

"That was troublesome." mumbled Shikamaru as he kissed Temari, "What a drag."

"Good going Naruto." Said Ino as she put her thumbs up.

Naruto smiled and looked at the bathroom again and saw Hinata come out. While Hinata was coming back, there was a big guy blocking her way and talking to her.

"Hey cutie. Wanna dance?" he asked in his deep voice.

Hinata looked at him and smiled politely, "Sorry, but no." Hinata told him as she tried to get past him.

The guy stopped her and touched her face roughly, "Playing hard to get, I like that. What's your name pretty lady? You can call me Daddy. Okay?" then he smiled at her mischievously, "Maybe later we can go have some more fun at my place." When he finished that, Naruto was clenching his fist.

Everyone at the table were looking at him and then back at Hinata and they all thought the same thing, 'That guy is messing with the wrong girl.'

Hinata glared at him, "Let me go. Im asking politely before you get trouble." Hinata said as she knew there was killing intent aiming right at him and she knew who it was from already.

The guy laughed, "And what are you going to do? Slap me? Try me."

Hinata smiled, "Oh boy," she said, "I told you to stop. You're going to be sorry, I feel bad for you already." Then Hinata showed him her ring finger.

All of a sudden there was a tap on the big guy's shoulder. When he turned around, he was met with a punch in the face from an angry husband.

"Stay away from my wife or you WILL be sorry." Said Naruto.

The guy didn't care, "HA, a little squirt like you married to a beauty like her? Tch, pleeeeaase." He said as he grabbed Hinata. "C'mon, Im so better." Hinata looked horrified. Not for her, but for him. "Whats with that look?" he asked.

"Wrong," Hinata started but was cut in by Naruto.

The guy got punched in the face again, "MOVE!" yelled Naruto as he ended Hinata's sentence.

Naruto started to beat up the guy while Hinata shook her head. Unknown to her, Sasuke, Tenten, and Temari took a video of this and a picture.

"Stupid guy," said Temari as she laughed.

"Does he not know that he messed with the number one hyperactive ninja and the hokage? Troublesome guy." Said Shikamaru.

When Naruto was happy with the results of the grunting guy who touched Hinata, he stopped and went to her and checked if she was okay. After, he walked up to him and looked at him.

"I am the Rokudaime Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village, you messed with the wrong man. You also bothered the wrong woman, who is married to the hokage," said Naruto, "This you will get arrested for threats on hokage's family and for public disturbance, so you wont do this to any other woman."

Two anbus came in a flash and took him to jail. Naruto smiled and kissed Hinata then walked back to their friends.

**Flashback end.**

Hinata started coughing more and along with her coughs came blood. Everyone looked at her worriedly.

"Don't... worry." Hinata tried to smile but just kept coughing.

"Mom, I don't want you to leave us." Said their youngest child, Haishi, who was forty-five.

Hinata smiled and held his hand, "Don't worry dear. I will still be with you guys and right here," she put her left hand on her heart, "And ill always watch you guys and protect you guys from up there with your father and uncles and aunties and everyone."

Then she looked at another photo. This one was her favorite photo. It was of her and Naruto at age eighty. They were both cuddled together sitting on a bench outside on the porch at their lake house watching the sunset. Minato had taken the photo when they were both talking and watching the orange-ish, red-ish, yellow-ish , blue-ish sky.

Hinata smiled. She then she felt a cool breeze go by her and she heard the voice she longed to hear saying her name.

"N-naruto?" Hinata asked while everyone looked confused.

Hinata started having coughing fits and she couldn't control it, then she started having a hard time breathing.

Hinata smiled at everyone, "I guess *cough* its time. I love all you guys. Very very very much. I'll miss everyone." She motioned for everyone to come and she kissed all their foreheads. "Goodbye Tenten, Sasuke." She said as they both hugged their dear friend.

While everyone was crying, Tenten looked at her and tried to smiled, "Tell them I miss them and I'll see them and you soon. Tell Neji I love him and I really miss him."

Sasuke kissed Hinata's forehead, "I'll miss you. Tell everyone hey and tell Sakura I'll meet her soon and I love her."

Hinata smiled and nodded, "Sure thing."

Hinata closed her eyes and felt like she was sleeping. The last thing she heard was the dying of the yelling "MOOOOMMMM!" from her children.

Darkness. Darkness was all she could see. All of a sudden there was a bright light and the place she was in turned from black to white. Then it turned into a small white village with stores, inns, houses, and restaurants.

There stood everyone. All of Konoha Twelve, except the ones alive; her parents, Naruto's parents, and everyone they all knew and were close to were there. They were all waiting.

A figure walked towards her. He had bright sunshine blonde hair, deep blue azure eyes, whiskers on his cheeks, and a big grin.

"I missed you Hina-hime." Said Naruto.

Konoha Twelve looked like what they looked like when they were still in their twenties.

Hinata smiled and started crying, "I missed all you guys so much! Tenten and Sasuke missed you guys too." She turned to face Neji, " Tenten wanted me to you she loves you and misses you while Sasuke," she turned to Sakura, " wanted me to tell you that he'll meet you soon and he loves you." Hinata finished and ran to Naruto and hugged him then kissed him. Naruto smiled.

"Alright, now we got to wait for those two down there," Said Kakashi as he looked down and saw Tenten and Sasuke with everyone bunched around Hinata's corpse, "Then we will all cross over together."

He then he pulled out his Icha Icha book Heaven Edition and started reading while Jiraiya smirked and pat his back.

Hinata looked down to everyone and smiled as she cried, "So all you guys were waiting for us?"

Neji went to hug her, "Yep. We're not crossing over till everyone's here. Besides, it's not the bad here. It's just like the village."

Hinata smiled at him, "Thank you." She walked to Naruto and kissed him again, "I love you. I've been waiting to see you again."

"I love you too. And I missed you so much." Naruto hugged her while they stared down at their children and friends, "We'll see them again, soon."

"Yeah." Hinata nodded while smiling, "I can't wait."

**THE END**

**A/N: Review :) and sorry for spelling mistakes/grammar/if things sound confusing.**


End file.
